


Mounted

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Breeding, Chase Is In Heat, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega! Jack, Rimming, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Chase is in heat-- and Jack's more than convenient.





	Mounted

**Author's Note:**

> This was just sitting on my computer, unfinished and lonely. So I finished it! If by the time you finish reading this, you have the time, and you find you've enjoyed this, then I'd love for you to leave a comment below!

 

It was a _very_ human thing not to want to get eviscerated; so the claws gently stroking Jack's stomach had him frozen where he was pressed against a mattress, face down. Lips, hot and precise, pressed a single kiss to his carotid.

“You'll have to forgive me.” Chase nearly purred, fingers trailing down Jack's spine and dipping into the tiny divots between bone. Compared to Jack's back, the fingers were blazing hot, like being touched with the last coals of a camp fire. “I've left you alone for so long, I dared to think you'd found an alpha. But you waited for me.”

“Waited?” Jack questioned, trying to ignore the small pinpricks of claws gently counting each bruise on his back. His shirt had long ridden up to his shoulders, leaving his badly beaten back for Chase to view. The monks had been particularly unforgiving that day. “Chase, I mean, could you explain what's going on because I'm about _ten_ seconds from freaking out.”

“Hush.” Chase murmured, adjusting himself behind Jack so he could press a kiss to the base of his neck. “There's no need to panic. I'm going to breed you, just as you've desired.” Jack froze—those weren't Chase's words. Those were the words of an alpha in heat. Somewhere in between giving up his soul for immortality and turning into a godlike-reptilian monster, the need to _rut,_ and the need to _breed_ must of ingrained itself into the warlords mind.

Jack wasn't sure what to say to Chase's intentions—he couldn't say that he didn't want Chase to fuck him ten ways until Sunday. In fact, it was one of his repeated fantasies to have his idol taking him with all of the affection that a heat would inspire. No, Jack's own consent really wasn't what he was worried about.

“Chase, you have to rethink this.” Jack argued, even as a hand danced down the back of his jeans. “You don't want to fuck _me._ Even if it's just a heat fuck.” the omega attempted, trying to talk a bit of sense back into the warlord. He didn't want Chase doing anything he wouldn't be comfortable with when he woke up from his heat. The entire _world_ knew that Chase had about as much affection for the genius as he did for the dirt he walked on.

“You are an omega.” Chase told him, hooking the fingers of his free hand underneath Jack's waistband. “So you produce slick, if my biology is correct.” Jack let out a quiet huff—the warlord was ignoring him. “You should have no issue taking me then.”

“I produce slick.” Jack grumbled, voice dropping with his mood. “But, uh, since you're not an alpha you're going to have to...” he cleared his throat. “...get me excited enough for me to do so.”

“Ah, I need to stimulate you beforehand. Nothing less than I expected.” The pants were tugged down smooth, slipping over porcelain pale skin and pooling around his knees. “I've always admired omegas, how clean they were by nature.” Chase freed his pin on Jack's wrists, setting his palms on Jack's lower back. “Remain in this position for the duration of our mating.”

The words settled in Jack's stomach like stone—Chase didn't want to see his face. Clenching his fingers into gloved fists, the omega shook his head.

“That's not fair.” he got out; the immortal was drawing his fingers down the inside of Jack's thighs now, curling and twisting his fingertips along the white skin. Jack couldn't help but shudder at the light touches, unconsciously widening his legs as they trailed upwards. “I mean, I get it. I'm not the prettiest, but you don't have to be a dick about it.”

Chase's fingers froze in their careful, weaving dance.

“Is that what you believe?” The immortal wondered aloud, hands moving up to gently cup Jack's ass cheeks and pull them apart to reveal his puckered hole. “You think I've no appreciation for your features?” A hot breath brushed Jack's entrance and the genius shuddered again, holding back the low whine that was trying to push past his lips. He may need a bit of stimulation, but that didn't mean that Chase's heat pheromones didn't have a pleasant effect on him. “If so, you're mistaken. It has more to do with myself.”

Jack's eyes widened as the hands on his ass doubled in size, scales slipping over them as easy as well-fitting gloves. The new texture was dry and slid over the human’s skin easily; a single bubble of fear grew in Jack's belly; it was heavy and felt ready to pop as he heard the sheets torn beneath Chase's hind legs as he tried to anchor himself to the bed.

“I...oh man, Chase.” Jack's voice was hushed and soft. A snout pressed against his entrance, tongue coming out to tickle it. The genius' legs spread faster than they'd ever had before at the subtle asking of permission; his body seemed to have thrown any concerns that his mind had out the window before they could be voiced.

“Good little omega, pale and perfect.” Chase rumbled, voice guttural as his tongue flickered again. This time it pressed forward, slick and hot. Jack slapped a hand over his mouth, muffling the keen that escaped him as it pushed into him. _God_ when was the last time he'd been rimmed? Not to mention the pride building in his chest at the sickly sweet praise that Chase was feeding him—it was typical for an alpha to murmur words of comfort to their bedmate in order for them to relax. And it was _working._  Even though the immortal wasn't an alpha, it looked as if he shared a slew of behavioural similarities with one.

“I'm not on suppressants.” Jack suddenly announced, before Chase could get any farther. The snout on his backside pressed harder against him, tongue delving deep in a writhing twist. The human’s hands slipped along the sheets and lost their grip, causing his chest to hit the dampened cloth. A sharp, breathless gasp escaped Jack.

Chase's tongue was thick and sopping wet with viscous saliva that soaked him so thoroughly that he wondered if he would even need to produce slick for their coupling. It writhed and wiggled inside of him, shoving against his prostate and ripping tiny whines and moans from him as it stretched his inner walls. Stars danced in front of his eyes and his toes curled inward, scrabbling against the sheets, looking for some kind of purchase. Between his thighs, his cock stood hard and leaking at the constant, cowing pressure against his prostate. Not enough to let him cum, but enough to keep fully erect and at attention.

Large hands spread his cheeks farther, and Jack let out a low, embarrassed whine at the wet slurping that signified how devoted Chase was to eating him out. Jack could feel the slick beginning to trickle out of him, slipping along his walls and relaxing his body with every pulse of it through his body. Chase grunted, tongue beginning to slowly retract with the oncoming slick.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ ” Jack breathed in a staccato, fingers digging hard enough into his palms that his nails split his skin; little red beads of blood wet his nails and he rocked back against the mouth in a desperate plea, begging it to stay inside of him just a little bit longer. Chase let out a soft, hungry chuckle.

“Little omega, so hungry to be filled, aren't you? That's why I chose an omega—they're much more honest than humans.” Paws slid up, pressing against Jack's shoulders and forcing him down further into the sheets. Chase's tail lifted Jack's ass higher into the air; the immortal settled above him, pressing his scaled chest to Jack's back. The wet, bulbous head of Chase's cock slipped between Jack's ass cheeks, catching on his hole. Jack let out a panicked breath, gripping at the sheets once again.

“Oh my god, _please_ be careful.” Jack whispered. He hoped that Chase knew that, omega or not, he was still a tiny, easily broken human. Chase pet at his side soothingly, hips rolling forward. His entire length slid between Jack's cheeks once, then twice—and Jack was near shaking with fear. Paws pat at his side and rubbed across his lower back. There was an impatient growl building in the warlords chest, and Jack tried his best to relax against him.

“There is no need to fear me.” He rumbled; the head of his cock pressed against Jack's hole, and then pressed forward. “You are safe with me, Jack.” An arm wrapped around the human's chest and then Chase was rolling his hips forward, pushing past the resisting muscles of Jack's entrance and slipping inside.

Jack's body attempted to relax further at the large intrusion; Jack could bitch up and down, left and right and crossways about how shitty being an omega was, but his body sure could stretch when he needed it too. It burned, a little, but it was in no way overly painful. It definitely wasn't pleasurable though. Above him, Chase was pulling in deep breaths, huffing and growling; his claws ripped further into the bed as he went about completely seating himself into the omega below him.

“God you're huge.” Jack muttered, wincing a bit as he shifted his hips to better accommodate the reptile. Chase was doubled over him, and had moved one hand down to steady his hips whilst the other stayed on his shoulder. Chase didn't respond, simply holding himself still inside of Jack.

It took a few more minutes of laboured breathing before Chase began to move—and when he did, Jack keened and twisted his fingers in the sheets beneath him. There were thick, pronounced ridges along the edge of his cock, and Jack could feel every, single, one as they slid into him, and then back out. Chase let out a series of clicks in the back of his throat, letting his hips roll forward, pressing deep into the omega.

Jack had been through several heats; he'd even had a couple alphas mount him. Pull his hair, fuck him into the sheets until he was nothing but a moaning mess. It had been glorious, but it was _nothing_ like this. This was like god himself had created Chase's dick for the sole purpose of fucking Jack senseless. It pressed against his walls just right. It alternated between a sweet, hard pressure on his prostate and reaching deep inside of him, deeper than anything he'd ever felt before.

A heavy muzzle placed itself on Jack's shoulder and Chase's tail unfurled from Jack's abdomen. It slid down and wrapped around his thigh instead. Paws pressed themselves against Jack's chest, thumbing at his nipples and letting out another series of clicks. Jack let out a low groan and pushed his hips back to meet Chase's next thrust. Chase trilled at him softly, tongue darting out to press against the shell of his ear.

“You are so beautiful.” Chase murmured quietly. The tail around Jack's thigh tightened. “You will bear such strong children for me.” Jack rocked forward on the bed, hand snapping up to grab at the headboard.

“You, uh...” Jack was cut off when a muzzle slid underneath his jaw, forcing him to bare his neck. “..uh, you sure you want me to bear your children?” The human asked as Chase's tongue pressed against his adam's apple, licking and laving at the sensitive flesh.

“Yes. I have planned on breeding you from the very day I met you.” Chase's voice was a heavy rumble, vibrating through Jack's body. “Planned on filling this belly with pups.” One of his paws slid down to stroke Jack's stomach. Jack groaned at the idea, arms shaking as he was forced to hold himself up.

“Cocky, thinking I'd let you close enough to breed me.” Jack whined to him, breath hitching as the hand on his belly slid down to cup him—he hadn't even thought about his erection until now. He'd been too busy basking in the glory of being filled, of being bred by the man he'd admired for so long. But now that Chase had wrapped a paw around him, drawing his thumb along Jack's sensitive head and wiping away the generous amount of precum that had gathered there, it was all he could think about.

“You're too prideful to let anyone else fill your belly.” Chase teased, drawing his head back so he could nip at Jack's ear. “You are _mine,_ Jack Spicer. You, your body, and your ability to bear children. Everything about you is mine. And I will fill you over, and over again until you are near _bursting_ with my seed.”

“Fuck, yes, _please."_  Jack groaned, arms slipping out from underneath him. A strong, powerful arm pulled him up, keeping him tightly against Chase's chest. “God, _please._ ” Chase's pace was bruising now, sparking pain along Jack's spine—but it was _wonderful._ It mixed amazingly with the indescribable pleasure that was rushing through him. It had flooded his veins, made him feel dizzy with it.

It was the briefest feeling of fangs on his shoulder that told Jack that the immortal was going to cum soon. The second was the tightening of Chase's paw around his cock, stroking him with rushed diligence. Chase was grunting and snarling, shoving his maw back beneath Jack's neck and huffing loudly.

Jack came first, howling out Chase's name; he clenched his thighs together tightly, reaching a hand up to grab blindly at Chase's head. Chase allowed it, letting the fingers grab at his jaw. The pleasure rocketed through him, and he tightened around the cock that was still deep inside of him—Chase let out a choked groan, steadying himself over Jack and opening his jaws to let out an earth-shattering roar.

Chase spilled inside Jack without care, keeping himself seated deep inside of the omega; his release poured inside of Jack, coating his walls hotly. The arm around Jack fell away and Chase's hand snapped up to grab at the human’s head, yanking it back by his hair as hips rushed forward. Chase's hips stuttered and jabbed into the omega until he had nothing more to give. Jack let out a quiet whine; it felt like his stomach would swell with the pressure and pleasure of it.

Chase's cock, still hard, pulled free from him with a disgusting, sloppy noise. Jack barely registered the cum dripping down his thigh as he slid down against the bed, thoroughly exhausted already. But Chase was nosing his side, demanding that he roll over. Jack slid a hand down, pressing it to his belly and whimpering.

“Roll over.” Chase grunted; Jack whined, but slowly rolled himself over, wincing as cum all but sloshed out of him and onto the bed. Chase looked perplexed—well as perplexed as a dragon could be—and a heavy muzzle pressed against Jack's chest. “Are you okay?” Jack nodded sleepily at the question, licking his lips, attempting to wet them.

“'M' fine.” Jack told him, voice slurring slightly. Chase snorted, tongue slithering out to lick at the base of Jack's neck. “What?” Chase was pushing his thighs apart, settling his wide body between them. Jack tried to twist away, but Chase's tail moved to wrap around his torso once again.

“You wanted to be taken like this, didn't you?” Chase rumbled; his cock knocked against Jack's flaccid one. “I have decided to spoil you and do so—so try and stay awake, won't you?” Jack nodded sleepily, trying to dig his heels into the bed beneath him. He shouldn't have expected Chase's lust to be quelled so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
